Fluttershy's Red Eyes
by Peach'sMinions
Summary: Metal Sonic is Banished to Equestria, where he tries to take over. NEW FLASH, he fails. But in the Spirit of my little pony, Fluttershy tries to reform Sonic's greatest Rival. Rate and Review
1. Chapter 1

Flutter Shy's RED eyes

Prologue

Sonic bounced off the metallic hull of his most dangers enemy ever. The intents of those glowing red eyes all but to clear to him; To destroy everything that opposed his master. Sonic looked at the laughing mad man in the hover unit above his head, sometimes Sonic wanted nothing more than to end the man's life that had taken so much from him!

But Sonic was better than that; he was a HERO! And no matter what happened he wasn't going to stoop to his level. Sonic turned his attention back to his rival, a smirk plastered on his face "What's the matter metal, too fast for you!?"

The robot replica looked at Sonic with his cold red eyes. He didn't respond; Sonic was use to the cold shoulder of his arch enemy but decided he was going to keep pushing his buttons till he got a response "You know for my doppelganger, you're pathetic; serving an overweight master who probably break his own legs if he ever tried to stand" Eggman stopped laughing when he heard Sonic's insult, but before he could retort Sonic continued "but I guess I can't blame you the only time you tried being your own hedgehog, it blew up in your face!"

Sonic insults seemed to do the trick because Metal Sonic proceeded to attack with far more ferocity then before; his own claw coming closer to home.

Sonic smiled at the reaction "ooh… Guess I hit a sore spot with that one!" Metal still didn't respond but it could be seen in his eyes, the want to end his rival's life. Sonic caught Metal's fist in his palm "but after all you're only a cheap copy" Sonic said his face serious for the first since time the fight had begun.

Metal's eyes glowed brighter than ever as he tried to slash at Sonic with his other hand; Sonic jumped away barley dodging the razor sharp claws. Metal for the first time since the fight had begun spoke "You know nothing! You are but a weak organic who can't comprehend the knowledge inside my hard drive!"

Sonic's smirk got even bigger "Yeah. But for all of your brains you'll never be able beat to me!" Metal Sonic seemed to slow down at this comment; never a good sign. Sonic blinked and stopped moving waiting for this counterpart to strike.

"Well are you going to stand there all day?" Sonic questioned when Metal Sonic turned his gaze from Sonic and turned to face Tails; Sonic seemed to read his mind "NNOOO!" Sonic shouted as he charged the robot.

Sonic crashed at high speeds into Metal Sonic "I won't let you harm him!" he hissed. Metal almost seemed to smirk "Even if you win this battle I shall live on, and I may never destroy you! But even you can't protect ever thing you hold dear forever!"

Sonic growled when he felt a set of razor sharp finger press against his chest "You'll never get the chance!" and with that Sonic thrust his green chaos emerald into Metal's core and focused the power of the emerald more than he had done ever before and said two words "CHAOS CONTROLL!"

There was a bright flash of light and Sonic was sent flying backwards the green emerald tumbling after him. When the smoke cleared there were no remnants of Metal Sonic, but a smoking crater. Eggman then cursed when his sensors didn't pick up on Metal Sonic tracking signature.

Sonic smirked as he realized what all of Eggman's cursing meant. It meant that he had finally beaten his age old rival. Metal Sonic was finally dead!

 **Solaris Eclipse: The end of the prologue and if you read the name then you can probable guess what the story is about!**

 **Solaris (again): Anyway I don't own SEGA or HASBRO they are owned by their respective owners! So review and comment; if any leave flames I shall redirect them with my fire bending! You are warned!**


	2. Chapter 2 Eyes of Red in Ever Free

Flutter Shy's RED eyes

 **Chapter 1:** Eyes of blood in EverFree

In the kingdom of equestrian; in the small town of Ponyville **(Yeah SMALL)** the ponies of the village were talking about (gossiping) about the strange lights that have been seen in the forest of EverFree for the last three days. The rumors were that some strange new creature with shining blue skin and red eyes was stalking in the forest; everypony ask each other if they had seen the strange animal, but the only thing anypony ever saw was the glowing red eyes at night.

Most ponies shrug it off as if it were nothing but the usually strangest of the forest; in fact the only pony to take it seriously was Twilight Sparkle who had in fact made a list of many possibilities. Twilight had even asked Zecora who said that she had only seen it once and that was at a distances.

The truth was that the only one to see it at all and up close was in fact Fluttershy and thanks to the Pinkie and Rarity gossip train now everypony was scared to venture anywhere near the EverFree forest. So nothing new there but still whatever this was, it could be dangers.

Hence the reason that Twilight had called Fluttershy over today to talk to her.

 **Line Break**

Twilight was pacing the halls of the town library (A.K.A her house); occasionally looking up at the clock "oh! Where could Fluttershy be?" Twilight would keep on muttering

At that very moment Fluttershy came running into the library "Oh, I'm so sorry for being late Twilight but…" Fluttershy then started rambling at speeds that would make Pinkie Pie seem like a sloth. Twilight knew this wasn't going to help with her research so she did the first thing that came to her mind "QUIET!"

With that Fluttershy started to calm down "Oh, I'm sorry Twilight it's just" "No need to apologies but I need you to calm down and tell me what you've seen" Twilight interrupted preparing her quill and paper. "For instance, what did you notice about the creature? Now I know what other ponies have said but I want to hear it from the source and…"

Twilight would have gone on but then Fluttershy interrupted her "Twilight you're not listening to me!" Twilight looked at her and noticed that Fluttershy seemed flustered "the creature with red eyes I saw it again this morning" Twilight dropped her quill and paper "What?" was all Twilight could say. Fluttershy nodded "Well you see I was outside feeding my animals when I saw it"

(Flash back)

Fluttershy was outside filling the bird feeder when she looked up to see a pair of glowing red eyes staring at her thru the foliage; she had seen those eyes once three days ago and that was when she was deep in the EverFree forest and here they were just outside her garden. And even though normally Fluttershy would quietly panic and retreat to the inside of her hut, something stopped her.

Not many ponies knew that Fluttershy's ability to communicate with animals also in fact made her sensitive to strong emotions; this ability was why she was such a push over she hated the way that negative feelings felt and it was why she had stuck with making friends with the animals over the years.

But this was different; she could feel as though the emotions in that area were in fact disappearing into thin air, so against all better judgment she called out to the strange creature "Um, Are you alright mister?"

The glowing red seemed to tilt his head but didn't say anything; so again she called out "Sir, do you need help?" Fluttershy then realized that she didn't know if this thing was in fact a boy or a girl, so she started to apologies but the creature then spoke.

The voice was in fact the strangest thing she had ever heard before; in fact the closes thing to describe the voice was the time she had heard Pinkie Pie talk through a spinning fan but this voice wasn't happy and squeaky but deep and powerful.

"Where is the nearest power station?" it asked, Fluttershy was now confused "what do you mean? What's a POWER STATION?" she questioned, the creature eyes seemed to glow brighter out of rage for a second before it spoke again "I am looking for somewhere where I can refuel my power supply"

Fluttershy thought for a moment but then a thought struck her and she thought she understood what this thing meant; he meant that he was looking for magic! "Oh if you follow the trail into town you should find the library, my friend Twilight runs it! She can probably help you out." The creature's eyes moved up and down in the shadows almost as if its head were nodding.

Fluttershy smiled "Well I'm glad that I could help you out" she said happy that she could help when a thought struck her, the creature had turned to leave but stopped when Fluttershy called out to it. The creature turned to face her once more "What is it?" it asked coldly its eyes glowing more intense; Fluttershy didn't want to hurt the creature's feeling but she had one question left "Um, well you see I never caught your name" she said scratching the ground with a hoof. The creatures eyes seemed to dull and a moment later it answered "I am Mecka unit three otherwise known as Metal Sonic"

Fluttershy nodded smiling "well it was a pleasure to meet you Metal Sonic!" Metal Sonic had turned to leave but when he heard what she had called him he spun around, his eyes glowed brighter as if glaring and Fluttershy then felt the strongest form of hate she had in fact ever felt.

Fluttershy unconsciously took a step backwards not enjoying the feelings one bit. It was then that Metal Sonic stepped out of the shadows; Fluttershy couldn't help but shrink under the figure standing before her; now that she could see him she was in fact truly terrified; his skin seemed to shine a metallic blue and his back side was covered in spikes that looked quite dangerous, in fact his entire body seemed to be that of a weapons designed for killing.

Metal Sonic then spoke "I've prefer to NOT to be compared to THAT inferior copy!" Fluttershy nodded to terrified to speak. Mecka (as Fluttershy now thought of him in her head) nodded back, seeing that she seemed to understand and then he stalked into the forest and disappeared.

 **Back to the present**

Twilight was shocked by the news she had just heard from her friend "I'm so sorry Twilight, but I'm afraid that whatever this thing is, it's not friendly" Fluttershy sobbed; Twilight shook her head clearing her thoughts enough to comfort her friend.

"It's alright Fluttershy, you didn't know and even if you did, you're too kind to let any creature suffer if you think you can help" Twilight said trying to comfort her friend, Fluttershy nodded her tears subsiding "Alright Twilight, but what if he comes back or worse takes my advice?!" Twilight smiled "Fluttershy, you got nothing to worry about! We taken on monster before and won and we'll do it again"

Fluttershy didn't quite believe that but if Twilight was sure than there was nothing to worry about. Just the mayor burst through the door "Twilight Sparkle! Some kind monster is destroying Ponyville!"

 **Five days ago**

Metal Sonic's P.O.V

Systems restart in t-minus 3. 2. 1. Activate.

My visual sensors came back online and I scanned the terrain. All I could see was trees and earth for quite some distant. Possible location: Mystic ruins, Error no Egg signals detected. Switching to nearest satellite, Error, no satellite detected.

"I was stranded" was my only thought, "but what was the cause of it…" I wondered then I ordered my systems to search my memory files. A decade worth of data suddenly filled my vision as I looked for my latest memory, then I found it. I was apparently fighting my greatest rival once more, my master watching from above then as we dueled I threatened his loved ones and then…

It ended there. No more information available flashed across my screen. "It looks like I'll have to solve this one myself" I thought to myself and then I did just that. I ran hundreds of simulations until I came up with a possible theory. My theory was that priority one hedgehog had somehow had beaten me again and judging by my energy gage, he had done so by using a chaos emerald to cause a chaos control and hoped that it had been enough to stop me.

I couldn't help but laugh. "The fool!" was all I could think, he hadn't known of my latest upgrade allowing me to control chaos energy. "Hence now giving me the advantage over him" I thought smugly, except the fact that I have no idea where on Mobias I was, and was most likely stranded.

"Scan for any nearby towns" I ordered the computer; that helped me to run my systems so I could focus on more important things such as combat. There was a beep and my systems did just that, I scanned for a while but found nothing so I decided to start moving in the direction of north.

As I travelled I came across a few strange creatures, I must confess some were like wolves except made of wood and I also had to terminate a crocodile made of solid stone! There was even a yellow Pegasus but it ran before I could examine it any further. If I ever return to base I must inform my master of all these fascinating creatures.

I march for what seemed hours coming across a primitive hut at one point; I put that on the digital map that I was creating **(think of the maps from Metroid prime. Okay?)** And continued on, I did scan the hut and as strange as everything in this forest is I was surprised when my scans revealed that a zebra appeared to be living in it.

"What a strange place" I muttered and continued on my scans still looking for town with hopefully a power station. Then my scanners beeped informing me that I was near the edge of a town. Or I hoped so it just told me that there were multiple life signs.

So I made my way to the nearest settlement in hopes of speaking with a native. And then I shall conquer this land for the glory of the Eggman Empire.

 **Back to the present:**

No one's P.O.V

Fluttershy and Twilight ran out the door to see none other than Mecka, destroying everything that was in his way while he made his to the library "Okay this might be harder than I thought" Twilight commented. Mecka looked ahead completely confused "what type of mobians are these ponies!?" he thought.

Just than a rainbow colored blur crashed into him; Mecka was now anger "what inferior being would dare fight him?!" he got his answer when the rainbow stopped moving reviling a blue Pegasus with a rainbow mane "So you thought you could just come in and trash my town huh, well guess what? WRONGE!" she shouted as she charged the monster that was destroying her town.

Mecka caught her and than through her to the side. Rainbow got up confused and angry, well mostly angry "Hey! I'm not done with you!" she yelled as she charged again, Mecka turned and punched her in the face "You are no match for me!" it sneered.

Mecka was going to deliver the final blow when an apple crashed into his face "Hey, I don't know what your problem is! But you ant's hurting my friends, you hear me?!" shouted a tan pony with a yellow main and tail. Mecka turned to the pony that dared to assault him with fruit. "It was official this PONIES are nuts, what creature in their right mind attack an opponent with fruits!?"

"AJ am I glad to see you!" Rainbow dash said grateful for the save. Apple Jack smiled at her friend "Glad to! But can any pony tell me what I saved you from?" Rainbow shrugged "How should I know, it just showed up and started destroying everything in town"

AJ nodded "well we can't have that, now can we?" with that said they both charge Mecka glared at them "Challenge accepted" and charged them. Twilight and Fluttershy ran over and met up with the last members of the mane six; Rarity and Pinkie Pie.

"What in Equestria is that!?" Rarity cried terrified of the strange monster that was fighting off the strongest members of their team like it was nothing. "I don't know but nopony hurts my FRIENDS!" Pinkie cried as she jumped right into the fray, only to be thrown out in a very comical fashion.

Twilight glanced at Pinkie to make sure she was okay and when she turned back to the fight and she couldn't help but let out a gasp. Mecka held Applejack and Rainbow Dash mane in his hands and then through them at their hooves. Twilight then thought of something "Pinkie Pie, I need you to get…" as if reading Twilights thoughts, Pinkie Pie dashed off then returned giving each girl their respected element.

Mecka eye's glowed even brighter "Chaos relict detected" He growled. Twilight and the others got up and took a step forward "Stand down!" she ordered, Mecka eyes only glowed brighter "Give me the emeralds!" he demanded taking a step forward.

Twilight's eyes widened "You were after the elements all along weren't you?" Mecka took another step forward. Rainbow glared "Let's finish this, right girls?!" the others gave their own acknowledgment in agreement. Fluttershy looked into those cold eyes and shuddered, she could feel it, the hate, the anger, the… sadness?

Her eyes widened and she jumped in front of her friends "Wait!" she shouted causing everyone to stop whatever they were doing "What are doing Darling?!" cried Rarity, Fluttershy held her ground "let me talk to him!" "WHAT!?" everypony shouted shocked by her actions.

Fluttershy turned around and walked over to Mecka, fake bravery showing on her face "There's no need to hurt any pony, Mecka" Mecka looked at her with no expression on his face, Fluttershy continued on "I know you're sad and lonely but that's no need to take it out on everypony"

Mecka looked at for a few seconds before grabbing the element and hoisting her in the air "Give me your chaos emerald!" he emphasized the last part trying to rip the element of kindness out of her necklace.

"FLUTTERSHY!" shouted all of her friends scared for their friend's life. Fluttershy looked at the monser that was about to kill her and decided that kindness was still the best answer. Mecka then screamed the power of the element forcing him to feel other emotions, compassion, kindness, regret and so many others as well.

Dropping Fluttershy on the ground Mecka gripped his head trying so hard to suppress these new feelings. Fluttershy's eyes widened as she saw all of Mecka's memories and feelings in that instant. Then Mecka fell to the ground, his systems crashed from the element's energy which had caused an overload.

Fluttershy's friends ran over to check on her "Are you alright!?" they all questioned in their own ways. Fluttershy nodded and stood up, wobbling ever so slightly. Rainbow looked at the now 'dead' monster shocked "I think you killed it!" soon everypony (Minus Fluttershy) looked and had to agree, but then Fluttershy spoke "He's not dead, just sleeping" they all looked at her "No offence sugar but he's not breathing" Fluttershy glared slightly "he doesn't need air or many of things we or any creature need" Everyone gawked at her "How do you know that?!" Twilight asked now completely confused.

Fluttershy shrugged and looked at the ground "when he touched my element, I could see his entire life and I knew everything about him" the rest of the mane six looked at each other now very confused "So should we like lock him up or something?" Rainbow asked.

Fluttershy's head shot up from hearing that "NO! We can't do that!" they looked at her again "Why not?" questioned Pinkie Pie cocking her head to the side, Fluttershy shudder "He spent most of his life in a cage, and I for one, won't let him be thrown back in one!" the others nodded their heads understanding their friend's statement "But what are we going to do with him?" Rainbow Dash asked staring at the monster.

The others nodded their heads also wondering what to do; then Fluttershy spoke up "I'll take him" the all turned to her "WHAT!"

 **Solaris smiles "And done chapter one of Fluttershy's Red Eyes is done"**

 **Solaris than frown "Atlas I do not own MLP or SEGA so this isn't legal except if I put this long sentences here saying I do not own them so here I am writing fan fiction that I can't I make my own money from these ideas, so I do not own MLP or Sega still and I doubt that will ever change so…until next time"**


End file.
